


Игры

by Irgana



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, In Character, Postmodernism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: Джен для игроков.





	

Бездумно роняются кубики. Похоже на стук февральской капели – так же равномерно, так же гулко, с тонким отзвуком, так же бессмысленно. Просто направление, очищенное движение сверху вниз. Стук, открывающий двери памяти.

А. Человек без имени, лицо без фотографии, черты на любительском портрете. Недостаточно правильный, не совершенно логичный, не полностью объективный. А, рвущийся из кожи на тренировках, с раскалывающейся головой на занятиях. Б толкал его в библиотеке и говорил: «Эй, ты хочешь глаза как у меня?» - «Инверсивно», - возражал А. Только эти двое могли смеяться над шутками друг друга.  
Ставка А – трудолюбие.  
Ее покрывают пределы выносливости организма: каре дневных занятий – ночных чтений – приговора офтальмологов – несбывшихся амбиций.  
Партия закрывается веревкой.

Стук кубиков.

Б. Чудовище с красными глазами, оживляющимися только при виде себе подобного – клубничного джема и крови. Не играющий по чужим правилам, строящий свои персональные системы, отталкиваясь от конечной точки – смерти фигур. Внимание окружающих к его личности отвлекает Б, ему нужна концентрация на партии, ради которой стоит отбросить теплицу приюта и расставить участников по клеткам доски Лос-Анджелеса.  
Приз за новаторство подхода уходит от Б, комиссия дисквалифицирует за грязную игру. Пешка, подобравшаяся уже было так близко к королю, съедается офицером, вышедшим из кучи сгрудившихся фигур Б.  
Перевод с поля на другую доску, где все клетки одинаково серы и зарешечены.  
Снятые фигуры рано или поздно убираются в ящик.

Стук игральных кубиков.

L. Удивительная слава, ошеломляющий эффект не имени – единой буквы – и тощая скрюченная фигура по одну из сторон монитора. Гений, которому случалось сыграть «двенадцать», способный взять свои при любом прикупе, любых партнёрах и любых козырях. По сути, даже неизвестно, делал ли он различия между этими параметрами или же воспринимал их как переменные в очередной матрице, описывающей заданную загадку.  
Непревзойдённый мастер игры «в закрытую», с интуицией на вистах, он проиграл, открывшись в расчете на марьяж игроков. Заявка мизера обернулась распасами, но все взятки ушли к шинигами, игравшим на прикупе и потребовавшим в качестве тринадцатой взятки самого L.

Стук игральных костей.

Мэтт. Парень без буквы, парадокс литерологии, номер Третий, получающий только поощрительные призы зрительских симпатий. Молчаливый со своими друзьями, своими приставками, но охотно говорящий сам с собой, словно описывая окружающий мир тому славному внутреннему пареньку Мэйлу Дживасу, который только и может, что иногда выглядывать наружу, когда сняты большие желтые очки. Наверное, этому парнишке, Мэйлу, скучно стало слушать про игры других, вот он и решил сыграть сам за себя.  
На незнакомой трассе, без зрителей, лишившийся поддержки своей команды, Мэтт проигрывает конкурентам, обернувшимся судьями. Ряд залпов звучит почти как хлопки пробок от шампанского, и кровь бьет из ран почти под тем же напором.  
Сходит с дистанции из-за неудачной попытки имитировать стиль лидеров, чьи имена стоят в первых строках таблицы.

Стук костей.

М/Мелло. Не считающий себя буквой, с презрительной усмешкой доставивший слово до «мафия». Слишком живой и ненасытный, чтобы удовольствоваться чисто интеллектуальными играми и предпочевший ролевые. Мелло всегда заставлял всех отрабатывать штрафы за неточный отыгрыш: в приюте насмешками за недогадливость, в мафии - выстрелами за неугодливость. Слишком горячий, чтобы разглядеть в бонусе Такады обман Киры.  
Мелло потерял слишком много на оружии для предыдущих квестов, и ему не хватило накопленного на подкуп для победы в самом главном конкурсе на Мистера Справедливость, - Мелло ведь не собирался участвовать именно в нем, он просто хотел быть первым везде.  
«Любой ценой» оказалось слишком дорого.

Мерный стук костей.

N, Near, Ниа, Почти, мальчик Ниа с девчачьим личиком, не совсем L, наследник-суррогат, назначенный заместителем помощника. Наблюдатель и конструктор, с детства приучившийся играть в любые игры, постигая и осваивая их правила, чтобы уметь сложить паззл, даже лишенный рисунка. Универсал, впитывающий основы любой системы и переключающийся, как по воле механизма, на ту, которая лучше отвечает условиям задачи.  
Ниа сидит и разжимает руки. Кубик за А. Еще один игральный кубик за Б. Игральная кость за L. Кости за Мэтта и Мелло.  
Руки пусты.  
Ниа снова собирает кости. И начинает строить следующий домик.


End file.
